Tangle the Lemur
Tangle the Lemur is an anthropomorphic ring-tailed lemur from Spiral Hill Village and a heroic ally of Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance Tangle is an anthropomorphic ring-tailed lemur with primarily light gray fur and purple eyes. She possesses a small black nose and a long bushy tail with gray stripes. She also has gray fur around her muzzle and between her eyes, and gray fur around the sides of her eyes and on her eyelids and round ears. She also has extra fur on top of her head and chest, and small cheek tufts. Tangle wears a short-sleeved black bodysuit with orange stripes down the sides, a yellow sleeveless top, and detailed yellow hi-tops with white laces and soles, black details, and orange cuffs. She also wears yellow sportstape around her wrists and fingerless black gloves with orange backings. History Past Tangle had been a resident of Spiral Hill Village for years and lived a normal peaceful life, until one day her village was under attacked by the Eggman Empire. Eventually she met Sonic and his Freedom Fighter friends to team up and soon she joined the team. Personality Heroic and just as fearless as Sonic the Hedgehog, Tangle is scrappy and loves to tangle with bad guys. Not intimidated by danger in the slightest, she has a thirst for adventure and excitement. As such, she is capable of heading into mortal peril and face deadly odds, all while wearing a smile on her face and having the time of her life. However, her desire for adventures makes her reckless and prone to jump head-first into danger without a care in the world. She can also be somewhat careless in battle, like using her tail in a way that gets it injured and focusing more on cheering than watching out for enemies. Tangle is loud and excitable, but is also friendly, polite, helpful and open. While having seen and overcome her own fair share of challenges in the form of Badniks, she is still a novice heroine. While such signs tend to leave her speechless, she is nonetheless quick to be amazed by them. Whenever she sees or reflects on something exciting, she tends to get starry-eyed. When reacting to a sudden sound or event, the hairs on her tail stand up. Tangle also tends to have a bit of a mischievous side, in a good playful way. Powers and abilities Tangle's main draw is a highly prehensile tail that she can use and manipulate in various ways as if it was a third arm. In practice, her tail can whip, snap, grip, curl, and even make a hand to form a fist with. In addition, her tail can extend and contract at will, thus allowing her to wield it as a rope, a bungee cord, a slingshot, or even a pully for herself, although she does have her limits of how far she can stretch her tail. By curling it up like a coil, Tangle can also use her tail like a spring to bounce around. Her tail also has enough strength to dent Badnik armor with a single strike. Physically, Tangle is very fit and agile, possessing the same level of athleticism as Sonic the Hedgehog. Weaknesses Tangle appears to suffer from claustrophobia, causing her to panic when enclosed within small spaces. Her phobia is so severe that the resulting panic can cause her to pass out. Relationships Chase the Cheetah Chase the Cheetah is Tangle's boyfriend and has been in love with her ever since they became a couple, all while adoring Tangle's personality. Their romantic relationship began after when Chase challenged Sonic the Hedgehog to a race but was overwhelmed by Sonic's faster running speed. Chase felt like he became "useless" and "pathetic" for the Freedom Fighters. But Tangle assured Chase that speed isn't everything and has other qualities that can be very useful that Sonic lacks such as his scouting skills and taking a more subtle approach. Just from Tangle's own advice and fun personality, Chase fell in love with her and would do anything for her, even risking his own life if Tangle were ever to be in trouble. Sonic the Hedgehog Tangle and Sonic the Hedgehog have been described as "kindred spirits" due to having similar traits to each other, namely their skill and enjoyment in battling Badniks, as well as the confidence they share in doing so. Even after meeting for the first time, the two were able to synchronize with each other in their battle against multiple Badniks. Although their personalities seem to differ slightly, their enjoyment in fighting is something that they share together. Fiona Fox Tangle appears to have a very good close friendship with Fiona Fox and really likes her as much of a friend as she does with Sonic. Sally Acorn Tangle seems to look up to and admire Princess Sally Acorn, as she finds her expert skills and status as a princess amazing. Trivia * Tangle is the only IDW Sonic character in Sonic Freedom Forever. * For this AU, Tangle's tail has a shorter stretch limit, she can still do what she normally can do with her abilities, but not to the point of it being so ridiculously long that it can be made into a massive makeshift tripwire barricade. * Perhaps the greatest AU difference of all is that Freedom Forever's Tangle is 100% safe from IDW's infamous Metal Virus.